A million of stars
by Camelias17
Summary: A compilation of stories about Sasuke and Karin.


**Hi readers! before you read this, I warn you. **

**As I said before this a compilation of stories about Sasuke and Karin; however the stories are not complete. You know, I´ve always like the couple but since I read in wikipedia what sasuke did to karin I stopped hoping they would get together, fortunately, last year my hopes for this couple came back, due to the incredible sasukarin fans´work out there, and then started thinking in possible stories of these two. Unfortunately I don´t have much time to write, but I feel like I can´t concentrate if I don´t get out these stories from my head. So, I thought it would be a good idea to make the first chapters of all those stories, like drables, and finish them when I have more time. The total of stories I´ve invented are 14, but I only posted 5 for the moment. **

**The characters, excep by Kasumi, are Kishimoto´s but the plot is mine. **

**A million of stars**

_For each star you can count on the endless sky, there will a story of us ready to be told_.

**First Round: The last try**

I am here in this room letting my thoughts go freely through my head, asking myself at what moment you turned this bad, looking for an exit out of this pain. It is, in this room, that I decide to go to you and face you, face this cruel reality, because I want madly your old self to come back, and I want one last try.

**Second round: Bluebird**

Karin loves Sasuke even though she cannot find a reason why. Perhaps, she does because he saved her when no one would have done it. Perhaps, she loves him because he helped her go through the most vulnerable part of her life. Perhaps she fell for him because he was so different from the all guys she knew. Maybe, it was a combination of them all, but she does not mind if she cannot find a reason for this feeling. She loves him; as simple as that, even when her mid keeps on telling her not to.

Anyone would say she is an idiot for loving him. She tells that to herself, but at the same time she reasons there is no point in regretting what she has done since for a time he made her happy, or as happy as one can be under Orochimaru´s tutelage. He was truly her bluebird.

Unfortunately life is an irony, isn´t it? Her bluebird is not longer her source of happiness, but her source of this despair she feels every day. Now he is the reason she cannot sleep, the reason why she wakes up shaking and terrified by some nightmare. He is the reason she feels weak and exhausted since, of course, his Chidori made her lose too much blood in the first place.

Nevertheless, he is also the reason why she is living in a strange place with strange friendly people, feeling relatively free, and that is a chance to try to start again; or at least, it is a stop to plan her next move. That is what she thinks while going back to sleep; hopefully, she will be able to rest of the rest of the night without more nightmares.

**Third round: Bringing you back**

It has been almost three years since Sasuke accepted to live in Konoha again. He is trying to prove he regretted all the wrong things he did. Tsunade-sama let him free due to Naruto´s pleas and Sasuke´s sudden heroic act at the last minute. After all these years living in Konoha Sasuke has gained Konoha people´s trust or at least almost all people. However there is someone who is not willing to forgive him so easily.

It is driving her crazy. Those stupid missions are a pain in the neck. Why does the Hokage assign her this job in the first place? It is an enigma. First, she thinks that doing these kinds of missions shows that Konoha elders do not trust her enough. But getting into shinobis´private life is sure something serious. The elders and the Hokage would not let a ninja from another village to do so. Hence, this must count for something. On the other hand, she is not allowed to have high ranked missions and the work at the hospital is still restricted.

Anyway, she has to focus on the mission at hand. Working hard to show her loyalty is going to give her results any soon, she thinks. That night seems to be full of opportunities. She looks around the bar; it is full of shinobis drinking and chatting. More than one of them must be in need of her help, so she activates all her five senses.

Soon, she spots a possible candidate. How didn´t she seen him before? Maybe she wandered too much when her new patient is in from of her. The young man fits perfectly in the profile; though she hasn´t seen him before.

Her new patient asks a drink; clearly, it is not his first one.

"If you ask a bottle, it would be cheaper," but when black eyes stared deadly at her, she prefers to choose her words better. "But if you want this…the client goes first," the girl says.

Oh my dear, that is going to be a difficult case, she thinks, this boy is scary. Is she willing to take that challenge only to get a citizen certificate? Hell, yes she needs that paper, she wants to start again, and that village is what she is looking for. Besides, the eyes of that boy screams for help, he is suffering and the worst part (she knows by experience) is that he was not going to admit it ever.

And so, the girl keeps serving drinks the whole night without losing any sight at her new target. First, she has to gather all the information available about him; but for that moment she can elicit the basic profile by pure speculation. She takes notes mentally.

Sex: male

Age: around 19 or early 20´s

Occupation: konoha shinobi

Rank: probably jounin or even more (he looked very strong and scary)

Personality: Reserved personality with tendency to rage at any moment.

Problem: depression, and difficulties to handle relationships (he seemed to be the worst sociable person in this room)

State: denial

The boy, despite of being resilient to alcohol, can barely stand by himself when the bar owner closes and asks him to leave.

He is just a couple away from the bar when she caught him; he is very drunk and is stumbling on the walk side.

She steps in front of him, "Do I take you home sweetie? You can´t keep yourself stand."

"Piss off! I don´t need your help, bitch!" the girl feels boiling from anger, but needs to keep calm if she wants to succeed. Meanwhile, the boy tries to straighten up but fails miserably.

"Are you sure?"

He wants to tell her to go away but only manages to mumble something undecipherable and finally falls unconscious.

"Then, I´ll take you home"

**Fourth round: Daddy´s Little Girl**

Uchiha Sasuke had never felt any attraction for anyone, neither male nor female. His parents were very proud of how well his son behaved because they were Uchihas and they had a reputation to hold high, but they really were worried about their son being not normal. Itachi, their first son, brought home his first girlfriend when he was just thirteen, and although he had a stoic attitude, they were very aware of his son´s playboy fame.

So, they wondered what was up with Sasuke. First, they thought he was gay but Uchiha Fugaku, the father and head of the family, would never forget his son´s "what the fuck" expression when finally overcome his prejudice and talked to his son about the issue. Well… at least he was relieved knowing that his son did not feel that kind of feelings for Uzumaki Naruto, a boy who was constantly at the Uchiha house and who happened to be his son´s best friend.

However, their worries were still there; Uchiha Mikoto, the mother, feared she would never hold in her arms a grandson from his favorite one. Fugaku was worried that his younger son had a lack of hormones-related-disease, and even though if sounds ridiculous, even his wife once agreed to take Sasuke to a check up with their doctor. Of course, Sasuke refused hotly and threated to leave the house (he was still under age) if they did not stop sticking their noses into his love life, or lack of it. To say they were upset by the rude way their son had reacted is an obvious fact, but at the end they had to accept Sasuke was _kind of right_ since they had crossed the line and from then on they never brought back the topic again.

One happy morning while the whole family was having breakfast, Sasuke, like speaking about weather, pronounced the unimaginable thing.

"I have a girlfriend"

Fugaku almost chocked with his soup, Mikoto´s spoon fell to the plate and Itachi rised his left eyebrown, wondering when Sasuke turned to be a good liar, he actually sound convincing; last time he checked he could not even utter that the sky was yellow.

"Weren´t you dating Naruto?" true or not, he would not let this occasion pass by; it was just too fun to mess with his little stupid brother.

"Very funny itachi" Sasuke reply to his brother, why did he have to ruin everything!?

Mikoto saw his eldest son disapprovingly. "Itachi leave your brother alone" And then smiling widely turned to see Sasuke and said, "Keep on telling us about this girlfriend of yours my darling"

Ouch! That was a low blow for the eldest son, Itachi felt yealousy building up; deep down he has always wanted his mother to treat him the same way she did with Sasuke.

Fugaku, who had being staring at Sasuke since the beginning of that awkward conversation, finally said. "Your mother is right Sasuke, please go on"

"Well, as I as telling you I have a girlfriend, her name is Karin, and since we´ve been dating for few months I think it´s time for you to meet her"

"Excuse me?" Fugaku asked. "How long exactly have you been dating?"

"Why didn´t you tell us earlier?"Added, Mikoto.

Parents, Sasuke hated when they got all obsessed, but he knew he better say the right words right there.

"Just a couple, dad, and I was just waiting the right moment to break the news."

Feeling their worry to go away they asked in unison. "When will you bring her Sasuke?"

"That's what I was going to tell. Can I bring her tomorrow night for dinner?"

"Of course Sasuke, I ´ll be postpone my meetings if is necessary" said, a very pleased Fugaku. He had waited and hoped for this moment for years, long years.

"And, I´ll make your favorite meal Sasuke" Mikoto, putting her hands together, added.

"Itachi, can you make it for tomorrow?"

"Sure, dad, I´ll never miss it; plus if you don´t mind I can bring Hana, too"

"Great idea darling, so that all the family is reunited!" Mikoto, said. Ah, Itachi started to like this girlfriend stuff as it put his parents in a better humor. "Good idea son" supported his father.

And so the family kept on enjoying their food, now three of them sure believed in miracles.

**Fifth round: That Little Thing I Hate about You**

The Hyuuga clan was disconcerted, really disconcerted. Their soon to be leader was acting out of character. No, the person before their eyes had nothing to do with their heiress; there was nothing of her character left in that body they used to call Hyuuga Hinata.

On the other hand, she was so cool as if all things were normal, in fact, they have not seen her that happy and chirpy…and mean.

All of them scrutinized her but no one dare to approach her.

Poor Neji, he was still shocked, but he was the only brave enough to welcome her even though the images of his Hinata sama shouting _very _rude words at him still were replaying over and over in his mind.

"_Hinata sama I wouldn´t recommend going to the Hokage´s office without any appointment. He may be busy and it will impolite to interrupt his schedule." _

_That Neji, as proper as always, was causing his cousin a headache without him noticing._

_Hinata, without even bothering to look at him, answered._

"_Neji, if I had wanted your opinion, I would have asked you."_

_Neji barely managed to handle the hundreds of things running through his head. Ok, his Hinata sama had been acting a bit abnormal since she woke up that morning, but this was getting really weird. Where was the nissan suffix? Did she just forget or dropped it on purpose? Why wasn´t she looking him in the eyes?_

"_Pardon me?"_

_The lavender eyed girl, who was about to reach the door, turned around; her eyes were exuding discontentment. _

"_Can´t you just shut your f**** mouth for once!"_

_She stopped a second and continued._

"_I know you feel sorry for what you did to me in the past, but can´t you just forget about that. Seriously, Neji, you´re a jackass and you´re suffocating me and…!"_

She said more things to him, but he did not want to remember them, they troubled him very deeply; his Hinata sama was sick, it must be so, a post war trauma maybe.

Getting out of his nightmare Neji greeted his cousin who just had arrived home.

"Welcome home Hinata sama"

But she did not repond nor she acknowledged his existence and just passed by.

Ouch! This was not a nightmare, it was his cruel reality after all.

Meanwhile, in another part of the village...

"What did you do to Karin?" a very agitated Juugo, asked. Didn´t Suigetsu know better not to annoy her? Who knows how his ex-leader would react if he ever found out.

"Nothing, just the same things I tell her everyday" Suigetsu, acting like a kid whose mommy caught with his hands on the cookies jar, tried to explain.

"Aren´t those things the same things that make her PUNCH at you?"

"Yeah, but this time they got a different reaction from her, and…"

"Dumbass!" Juugo, interrupted. "Didn´t I tell you, you would get in trouble if you kept bothering her?"

"But she is Karin, she never cries! And besides, that is the dynamic between us!" Suigetsu excused himself.

"Well, you may be right, I have never saw her cry before, but NOW you DID make her cry, so I suggest apologizing!"

"Wha..t?"

"Apologize to her!"

"You must be crazy, I will never do that!"

Juugo's gazed frowned deeper. His friend, besides being a jerk, was also very stubborn; nevertheless, he knew exactly how to solve this predicament.

"If you don´t want to, it´s fine with me, but good luck when Sasuke gets here and finds her in this state!"

Suigetsu turned to look at the weeping Karin. She seemed oblious to their argument and was still crying silently, her eyes were getting red because of the tears, her nose and cheeks were puffy as well; that pitiful scene made Suigetsu feel chills all over his skin. Juugo was right, what if Sasuke found her like this?

"Well… she is faking it, Juugo. She just wants to mess up with our minds, that´s all"

"Mmmm…maybe, but fake or real, who do you think Sasuke will belive in? He´ll get mad at you anyways"

Right, Juugo was so damn right, the mist ninja thought.

"Karin-chan, don´t cry anymore, what I said…what I said was not true" Suigetsu tried to cheer Karin up. But, it did not work, Karin just look at him and started crying harder…

**To be continued**

**I know they are confusing, hopefully they will more readable when they are finished. For the moment, I will give some hints.**

**Bluebird is the story I posted months ago, I didn´t like very much so changed it. **

**Bringing you back is probably the first one that came into my mind, it is about a post war story where Sasuke wants Karin to forgive him, but she seems unlikely to do it, so he gets depressed, fortunately for him a kind of ninja therapist will help him to bring karin back. **

**daddy´s little girl is about a no ninja story where sasuke finally gets a girlfriend, his parents approve, itachi approves, and all seems perfect until sasuke finds out she more troublesome that she seems to be, with a over protective father who she hates. On top of it she and his best friend hate eachother, so suddenly sasuke finds himself in the middle of a family war.****  
**

**that thing I hate about you: Karin is not happy with a part of her personality, and so Hinata, so they decided to change that. How would Sasuke and Neji react to their new lovers? By the way, yes I ship Neji and hinata, it just anime/manga, so who cares!**


End file.
